


can't keep the millers down

by genresavvy



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fanfic is basically a 100% self-indulgent fix it fanfic for the ending of the 2009 friday the 13th movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep the millers down

One minute they were both standing on the dock, Whitney dropping the necklace into the water, the next the masked man who had held her captive and attack him was smashing through the dock, knocking Clay over and trying to grab her. For a moment, she thought this was it, this was as close as she would get to freedom. All that work at getting away from him -- hell, getting reunited with her brother, even -- was so pointless, because Jason was just going to grab her again anyways.

Then, suddenly, she hears Clay yell, 'Fuck no!' and Jason's being pulled off of her, and she scrambles away, landing on the ground next to the dock and turns and Clay has somehow managed to grab Jason around the neck.

"Whitney, run!" He shouts, "Get out of here, I'll hold him off."

She doesn't even consider running for a moment. He saved her, so now it's her turn.

Thank god they had his machete nearby.

Quickly grabbing the machete, she jumps up onto the dock, "Let go of him, Clay!"

"What are you -- " Clay looks up, and immediately understands, letting Jason go as she runs up, swinging for the masked man's neck.

Whitney often ended up playing baseball in high school, because she was really great at it -- a mixture of great hand-eye coordination and upper body strength -- but after she graduated, those talents had been pretty useless overall, except maybe with pinatas.

Or creepy masked guys who just can't seem to die.

Her aim is true, and she slices right through his neck, taking his head off with a spray of blood, which falls on the dock and rolls into the lake. The body collapses, and for a moment, she stands there, breathing hard.

"Do you think that's enough?" Clay eventually as he wipes the blood off of his face.

Shaking her head, she drops the machete, "Hell, no. We need to burn the body, and then we're getting out of here."

* * *

 

Burning a body isn't as easy as it seems, but he's not sure if it's because the body they're trying to burn is probably cursed with some weird black magic, or because they have to drag it all the way back to that guy -- Drew? Trent? whatever -- 's family cabin and Jason is really heavy even without his head. Then there's the whole matter of finding matches and kerosene, and the tool shed is a mess.

At least Jason seemed to have a habit of cleaning up the bodies after his murders.

. . .god, did he really just think that?

Anyways, soon enough they're both standing over Jason who's on the driveway covered in wood and other accelerents, and he lights the match before holding it out to Whitney.

"You wanna do the honors?"

She smirks, "Hell yes." and then takes the match, dropping it on the body, which immediately bursts into flames.

For a moment, Clay takes a step back in his mind, and thinks about how just the other day he was putting up flyers and trying to find his siser, and now he's standing here with her watching the body of the guy who held her captive burns.

Life is weird.

Then he shrugs it off and slings an arm around Whitney's shoulder, and she leans against him.

* * *

"So, what now?" She asks as they walk over to his motorcycle.

"Well, I was thinking that you're probably pretty hungry, so how about lunch?"

"McDonald's."

He laughs, "You hate McDonald's."

"Getting held captive by a deranged guy in a mask changes you." She deadpans.

"What, did he only get you Taco Bell?"

She gives him the most serious look she can muster, "I told you it was hell."

Clay nearly knocks over his motorcycle because he laughs so hard, and it takes him a while to finally compose himself and get onto it, "All right, Mickey D's it is."

She climbs on the motorcycle behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"If you complain about the french fries then I will steal all of them from you."

Whitney rolls her eyes, "Deal."

He hits the gas, and they drive away.


End file.
